


Marble Hornets Oneshots & Drabbles!

by ScoutThePlum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, More characters will be added per oneshot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutThePlum/pseuds/ScoutThePlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THESE ARE NOT CANON, THEY ARE SILLY THINGS I WANTED TO WRITE!!<br/>These aren't long enough to be considered anything other than oneshots, some even shorter, which are drabbles! I'm cool writing x reader, in fact, that's primarily what this will be! Requests are always open unless I specify otherwise! Enjoy this.. Nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Summer Jammin' (Tim x reader)

It was the middle of summer, nearing sunset. You had always loved the way the changing colors of the sky would reflect into your room. The oranges, pinks, and purples just seemed to comfort you like no other. You had been staying with your good friend Tim for the summer, not wanting to be alone after school had let out. You and Tim had been friends ever since Brian first introduced the two of you, and now you were practically inseperable. He was good with calming you down if you had a panic attack, and you were good with calming him down, too. It was a match made in heaven, or so Brian would tease. Secretly, he always hoped you would end up dating Tim, and you honestly felt the same. It wasn't on purpose, but you had fallen hard for the sideburn-clad dork. 

 

You had been laying on your bed, the sheets all a mess, the lights out, so the only light coming through was the soft colors of the sunset sky outside, as music was playing from your laptop. When the song "Bulletproof Heart" by My Chemical Romance came on, you couldn't help singing along as loud as you could, knowing Tim wasn't home. With your eyes closed, you hadn't noticed him standing at your door, the sneaky bastard came right in and you didn't even know he was there until he jumped on your bed and started singing with you. You didn't mind, you loved his company

 

When the song ended, neither of you wanted to stop the improptu bedroom concert, but you did need a break to catch your breath. You looked over at Tim, who was already looking at you, both of you smiled. 

"What happened to being out for awhile?" You questioned. 

"Came back early. What happened to you having  _very_ important business?" He questioned back, smirking at you, causing you to giggle. 

"Laying in bed singing MCR is important business!" 

"Well, if that's the case, we should get back to work." He said, going to turn on a giant playlist on your laptop, before joining you back on the bed. The two of you sang until your throats hurt, and even then, neither of you wanted to stop. 

 

"Hey (Y/N)?" He asked once you were both done singin, but by now, a love song came on and you both listened to it quietly, laying next to each other. 

 

"Yes, Tim?" You turned to look at him, reading the nervousness on his features. 

"I.. Don't really know how to say this, I've never really.. Had a girlfriend before, or had these feelings for someone.. But uhm..." He trailed off, not able to look at you anymore. You smiled softly at him. 

"I.. I think I love you..?" He looked back over at you, to see your excited smile, and his heart skipping a beat at how your eyes were shining. 

"I love you too, Tim-Tim." You cuddled up to him, and he turned to better hold you against him. You both ended up falling asleep like that, your head against his chest, his arms around you, both of you feeling like nothing could go wrong. 


	2. Friendly Visit (Brian x Reader)

You had decided, kind of last minute, that you were going to go visit your brother. You knew he was busy, filming a movie for class, but you figured either you could help, being a film major yourself, or he was just going to have to find time for you. Because here you were, at his house, knocking on the door. 

 

"Who is... (Y/N)?!" He said excitedly, opening the door and letting you in, hugging you. 

 

"What uh.. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking outside before shutting and locking the door. You thought that was odd, but you knew your brother had always been a tad paranoid. 

 

"Figured you could use some help with your movie!" You exclaimed hopefully. 

 

"(Y/N), you kinda dropped out of college.." Alex stated.

 

"That was for financial reasons. I had straight A's, I just didn't have the money to keep going. Plus, I've learned all I need." 

 

He sighed, seeming to thinking about it. In all honesty, he didn't want you getting wrapped up in all of this. But, on the other hand, a little help would be nice.. Oh, what's a little help going to do? He finally gave up. 

\---

At filming, it was roughly 10,000 degrees out. Roughly. You were wearing a t-shirt and shorts, they may have been a bit on the  _short_ side, but it was all you brought! Even wearing them, it was unebelievably hot out. Between takes, Alex's friend, Brian, would talk to you. 

 

"So, who might you be?" He asked, with a sweet smile.

 

"I'm (Y/N), Alex's sister." He nodded in understanding. "And you are?" You continued. 

 

"Brian, I'm the star of the film." He said dramatically, like a celebrity trying to get a girl to notice him. You couldn't help but giggle. 

 

" _The_ Brian?!" You said just as dramatically, he managed to wink at you before losing his act, the two of you both burst out laughing. 

 

"What's going on over here?" Alex questioned, stepping away from the scene they were currently filming, with Tim and Sarah talking. Everyone was looking at the two of you. 

 

"Oh, your  _star_ here, is just talking to me." You said calming down from your laughing fit. Alex wanted to be protective over you here, he really did, but he also knew that out of all the boys in the world he'd want you with Brian over anyone else. He still wasn't happy about it. 

 

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to steal him for the next scene." Alex said to you, and Brian went to take him place, replacing Sarah. You and her got to talking now, you had a lot in common! 

 

"So, you like Brian?" She asked finally, quietly so no one else would hear. 

 

"Well, he managed to make one hell of a first impression." You said smiling and shaking your head. 

 

"He usually ignores most the girls who help out, well, the two of them who did. Alex kind of fired them, they only had a day of helping for each of them. But still, Brian has never been all engaging in conversation with them, let alone trying to make them laugh. That's probably a good sign!" She said, lightly elbowing you, your face heating up. 

 

"Sarah? You're needed!" Alex called, and she ran off, saying a quick goodbye to you. This time Tim came over to you, not really saying much. 

 

"Well someone seems a little stressed." You commented, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

 

"Alex is your brother right?" He asks, lighting a cigarette. You nodded.

 

"I feel sorry for you." He commented. 

 

"He's fired people who were helping out before?" You asked. 

 

"He's threatened to fire us. Many times. I think the only reason he's so okay today is because he doesn't want to make a scene in front of you." 

 

A calm silence fell between the two of you until he spoke up again. 

 

"Oh, by the way, Brian wanted me to give you this." He handed you a folded up index card. 

 

"Thanks." You said sweetly. 

 

"You don't smoke, do you?" He asked, ready to offer you one. 

 

"Trying to stop before Alex finds out." 

 

He chuckled at that. "Well, good luck then." 

\--

After all of your new friends were filming, and you were alone, you got to read the note. 

 

"Will you be my star? yes/no" You blushed, smiling at the ground. Going to Alex's car to grab a pen, circling "yes" on it. Adding on a "call me!" followed by your phone number. After they had finished recording for the day, the sun was starting to set, and you handed the note back to him, watching as he read it and smiled, making you smile. 

 

"(Y/N)? Come on, I have a dog to feed!" Alex called from his car.

 

"I'll call you later." Brian promised, and both of you went your separate ways. True to his word, he called you that night, and the two of you stayed up for hours just talking and getting to know each other, until you fell asleep on the phone. He whispered "Goodnight, (Y/N)." Before hanging up the phone and going to bed himself. 


	3. Soft Day (Tim x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell I love Tim and Brian the most yet? (sorry)

It was a soft day, to say the least. It was quiet, the sun was shining through the light fog accumulating on the streets, giving the entire block a soft glow to it. You couldn't think of a nicer day to grab a book and head to the cafe for some coffee and reading. You sat at the table you always sat at, a two-seater, but it was a small table, made specifically for the purpose of holding two coffee cups and possibly small pastries. It was your favorite spot, being right next to the window, away from the speaker just enough that you could listen to the soft music without it being too overpowering. This was what heaven must feel like, you thought as you sipped your hot drink and opened your book. 

 

You weren't paying attention as the cafe quietly filled up, nearly every seat taken, except for the one directly across from yours. When someone spoke next to you, you nearly jumped out of your seat and dropped your book. Well, you  _did_ drop your book, but luckily, you just got to a new chapter, you knew where you were. 

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." A man with black hair and sideburns said with a small chuckle as he picked up your book from the floor, handing it back to you with a soft smile after reading the title. He loved that book, but wouldn't tell you that, he wanted to look cool!.. In the worlds softest cafe ever basically.. Still, he wanted to look cool. 

 

"I was just wondering if it would be okay if I sat there?" He pointed to the spot across from yours, and seeing as though the rest of the cafe was basiclaly full, you agreed. The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a moment or two, before he started talking. 

 

"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked visibly nervous. 

 

"(Y/N). And you are?" You said with a small smile. 

 

"Tim. Again, I'm really sorry about scaring you." He said with another soft chuckle. 

 

"No, no it's fine, I just was really into this book. I've read it so many times, yet I fall in love with it every single time I open it." You said with a shy smile now, blushing. 

 

"What's your favorite part?" He asked. 

 

"Towards the middle for sure, like.." You paused, as he took over.

 

"The part where the king refuses to alllow the princess to leave, but she's convinced the man she met on the bridge was her one and only, so she goes off one night and finds him?" You sat amazed, and he waited a moment before continuing. "The princess finds out the man is a dragon tamer, and she begs him to show her the world, to teach her how to tame the great beasts of the sky.." He trails off. Neither of you seemed to notice when you started holding hands in loose, soft grips. 

 

"And she runs off with him, leaving her life behind and learning a whole new one. And after the king finds out, tracking them down like fugitives, the boy from the bridge is prepared to give his life to keep his beloved safe.. And that's exactly what he does." You continued the story. 

 

"After the king cuts off his head, he finds no sign of his daughter, but all the same revokes her title of princess, screaming to the heavens that she shall never have the crown, as long as her feet at on this ground. She takes up her loves role of dragon tamer, prepared to lose everything she finds one of the most elusive, most dangerous dragons known to mankind.. And she gains it's trust." He goes. 

 

"She grows into her powers as princess, and makes deals with witches to grant her magical abilities, and as she shows up in his old kingdom, she looks entirely different. But none of the guards dare mess with her with the dragon around. She draws her sword to the king, the blade graced with poison strong enough to kill a thousand men. She becomes the new queen, and under her gentle rule, everyone is free. She never maries, never has children. She makes the statement that the kingdom belongs to the dragons now, and so the end of the story goes." You finish, both of you looking into each other's eyes. 

 

"You know.." He starts. "The story says the princess is the most beautiful girl the boy had ever seen.. I think you're what she must have looked like, (Y/N), you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He says softly, lightly squeezing your hand. You blush, smiling happily. 

 

"Will you do me the honor of being my princess?" He asks, looking into your (e/c) eyes with his soft brown ones. 

 

"Yes." Was all you could say, smiling. 


	4. Edge of Tonight (Brian x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't directly, but it IS heavily influenced by the song Edge Of Tonight by All Time Low

"You can't save her, Brian!" Alex spat at me from where he lay beneathe me, my first ready to come down on his face. "It doesn't matter what you do to _me_ , you will  _never_ get to her." He was tormenting me. Did he really think this was a fucking game? He took the last person I care about, away from me. Does he really think there's a single thing in this world that would save him now? I'd kill the Operator if he even dared try to interfere, I don't care that I'd probably die that way. Nothing is keeping her from me, I am not going to be all alone.. Not again.. 

 

_"H-Hello?" A weak voice called from somewhere in the woods, outside my little shack I called home. I grabbed my gun, quickly pulling on my mask. I heard the boards of the front of the house creak, she was in my house. Moving forward, I was caught off guard by how she looked. Not because of her beauty, because of her torn clothing, the blood, and bruises.. She was shaking like a dog, but her eyes held the tiniest glimmer of hope. Something about her made me lower the gun._

_"Please.. Don't hurt me, I.." It was clear she was having some sort of panic attack, and I wanted to know what happened. I slowly sat the gun down and stepped away from it, hands in the air. I haven't talked in so long I didn't trust my voice anymore. She spoke up._

_"Theres.. A man, out here somewhere.. He did this to me, he's after me.. Can you please help me?" She was crying now. I stepped towards her, nodded, and she started walking towards me. It wasn't long before I had my arms in a protective embrace around her. Why did I get the feeling the man she was running from was Alex.._

_"Can.." I cleared my throat, not used to talking. "Can you tell me who he was, or what he looked like?" I was actually cringing at how raspy it sounded._

_"I think he said his name was Alex? He's really tall, well, to me at least, has brown hair, short hair, glasses, uh.."_

_I sighed. "Yeah, I know him. Come on, you're staying here until anything happens with him. He hasn't found me, he shouldn't find you."_

_"Thank you.. Thank you.." She cried against me, I only held her tighter. I was never a big hugger, but with her, it feels right._

 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" I roared at him, slamming his head against the cement ground, watching him wince. 

"I'm never going to tell you." He said in a soft tone, dripping with poison. "She'll starve to death, and then I'll come back and find you and Tim. This has to stop, don't you see that?!" His voice rose as he went on. 

"She was never fucking infected! She's never seen him, she's never had the crippling headaches! She's done everything she could to help me while I was having one, she was totally fucking fine! Alex you're killing an innocent girl who was never involved with this shit!" 

Alex's face softened for a minute, his eyes were wide with disbelief. "But.. She.."

"Was with me?! Yes, she was with me so she could get away from  _you,_ you sick fuck!"

I had enough. I grabbed rope I had brought, tying his hands together too tight for comfort, if his sound of pain was anything to go by. I pulled him up, keeeping a tight grip on his arm. 

"You're bringing me to her, Kralie. Get fucking moving." 

 

_Within a week of her living with me, we had been sharring the bed for a few days now. We were laying there now, talking to each other about our lives before Alex ruined them. I hadn't taken my mask off since she got here, I didn't want her to see. Not yet._

_"Brian?" I looked at her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you ever going to take that mask off? It can't be comfortable wearing it all the time." She sounded concerned, honestly._

_"I don't want you to see." I answered._

_"Why?" Now she just sounded curious. I started realizing how ridiculous this was. I might as well show her, so I did, and watched as she gasped in surprise._

_"Don't exactly have the face of a monster, do I?" I asked bitterly. She looked confused._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"With the mask.. I can convince myself that it's not realy_ me _doing everything I've done. It's him. He's a monster, he's a manipulative piece of shit who almost got his old best friend killed by his own actions, who has been planning to kill Alex, who tried to get the old best friend_ to _kill Alex." I paused, turning away from her, facing the ceiling. "He's.. I'm a monster, (Y/N).."_

_I felt her cuddle up against me, but I didn't dare to touch her. She kissed my cheek, and I reluctantly looked at her._

_"You're not a monster, Brian.. With the mask or without, you're no monster. From what you've told me, you had every reason to be angry at that friend, and when you're angry, this goes for anyone,  you're not in control of your actions. And Alex, well, he has it coming. No matter who kills him, he has it coming, and you'd be doing a good deed to the world." She stopped, gently cupping my cheek and making me look her in the eyes. "You're not a monster.. The man in the mask saved me when he could have shot me. Is that the actions of a monster?"_

_I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. I panicked, until she kissed back, and we both sort of melted into the kiss until we broke apart. I held her until she fell asleep, and I fell asleep soon after._

 

"This is the place. She's in there." Alex said, nodding towards the building in front of us. I dragged him along, and he led me to where she was. Alex opened a door, she saw him, and started crying and begging him not to hurt her anymore. He was hurting her again? 

"Shut the hell up and I won't have to do what I threatened to do earlier." He snapped at her. By now she had noticed his tied hands, but was still afraid, shrinking further into the corner, crying harder. 

"What did you threaten to do earlier?" I demanded. Alex shook his head. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall as hard as I could. 

"I.. threatened to kill her." I pused him so he fell hard on his side, unable to pick himself up with his arms still tied. I picked up (Y/N) and carried her back to the house, where she noticed the box that hadn't been there last time. 

 

_The ring was so much money. I kept questioning myself as to why I didn't just steal it, instead of stolen the money for it. She would love it, it was huge. The last time I think I saw myself proposing to a girl, or wanting to get married at all, was years ago, before I even knew Alex at all, yet here I am now, getting ready to take her out under the stars and propose. She had given me hope back, she had changed my view on so many things. She's my light._

_I walked into our house, and.. She was gone. I saw a note on the bed where I had left her sleeping, the note had a big operator symbol, with "I'm sorry" scratched into the corner. Alex. It was Alex. I dropped the ring box and pulled on my mask, grabbing the gun I had stolen from him and I took off into the forest, going where I knew he was bound the show up. The tunnel. I waited and waited until finally he showed up and I attacked him._

 

"You'll find out later." I explained to her with a smile, just happy to have her back.

 


	5. Little Rebels (Jessica x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY NSFW?? SLIGHTLY

It was in the middle of middle school, that you realized, "Holy wow, I am NOT straight." But of course, you wouldn't tell anybody in that school, were you crazy? They'd kill you, like a pack of hungry dogs ready to lash out at you. You weren't that well liked anyways, so, you kept your lesbianism to yourself, maybe finding a girlfriend online every now and then, until things fell through. But one girl at school you had had a crush on since you first realized this news, she was new here, she was unbelievably kind to everyone, but you knew she was tougher than she let on. Her name was Jessica, and as soon as you saw her, you felt your heart speed up and your eyes bulge out of your skull. You liked her. You liked her a lot. 

But now, in highschool, you were weeks away from graduation, already applied and accepted to the college of your dreams with the girl who became your best friend, Jess. The two of you were hanging out at her house, her parents were gone visiting family, and Amy was out with her friends. Jessica wasn't allowed to go due to graduation being so close. You were staying the night there tonight, and you were afraid something was going to happen and she was going to hate you. 

"(Y/N)?" She asked, noticing your character in the game you two were playing had just died from not moving. You snapped back to reality and looked at her. 

"Yeah?" 

"You alright? Kinda spacing out there." She sounded concerned but wore a small smile all the same. You felt your cheeks heat up, clearing your throat. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just kinda.. Shocked we're graduating soon, you know?" 

"I know. And we haven't even  _done_ anything!" She paused, leaving you confused as to what she meant. "You know.. I've never really gotten drunk before? I want to try that before I graduate, like normal teenagers do." She continued. 

"I'll get drunk with you!" You suggested, always wanting to give into that voice in your head telling you to do things like that. "But how will we go about doing that?" 

"I think my parents have a good stash in the basement, lots of wiskey for sure. Some vodka too, probably? Oh, and I know my mom has an unhealthy amount of wine down there!" She was getting more excited by the syllable, and you thought she had never looked so adorable. 

\--

By midnight, the two of you were sporting heavy buzzes, music turned up with no neighbors to disturb, dancing like a couple of idiots. This, is what seemed like pure bliss to you. Or at least, it was, until she hit you in the face with a pillow and she fell into a fit of laughter. You grabbed another pillow, and the two of you were off, having the pillow fight of the century, leaving the two of you standing on your knees on her bed, until she grabbed your face and kissed you. You kissed back without questioning, as she fought to deepen the kiss, which you allowed, laying down, making out, and you didn't even remember when the two of you both ended up in just bras and underwear.

You didn't remember falling asleep. But you remember right before, when she told you she loved you, and you told her the same. You woke up and checked the time, it was 2 in the afternoon, and the two of you were now a mess of tangled limbs on her bed. She woke up soon after you, and the two of you both rushed to the bathroom, regretting the drinking, the stupid,  _stupid_ , drinking. As memories of the niht before started filling your head as the hangover faded, she asked the same question you were thinking. 

"Did we make out last night?" 

"I.. Think we did." You answered, face flushed. She smiled and laid her head on your shoulder. 

"And I told you I loved you?" She asked. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, you did.." You automatically loosely put your arm around her.

"And you told me that you loved me, too." She looked up at me with a smile now, blushing as well. You nodded, closing your eyes. 

She kissed you again. Not like last night, but this time a slow, gentle, passionate kiss. You, of course, kissed back, as shocked as you were. 

"Be my girlfriend?" She asked, pulling away, looking into your eyes with a smile you couldn't help but return. 

"I.. Y-Yes, of course." You answered.

 

\--

 

At graduation, nobody knew about you and Jessica's relationship. Not even either of your parents. She was elected valedictorian, and you sat in your cap and gown, smiling at your beautiful girlfriend as she nervously walked up to the podium. She was never a shy girl, just was planning something she didn't tell you about. 

"Friends, classmates, family.. It's been a wonderful four years at this highschool. I haven't gone to this school my whole life, but the years that I've been here have all been incredible, and I've made so many amazing friends, and one stunning relationship that I hope to keep going for a long time." She smiled at you, you blushed. "We've all had our ups and downs, but we've made it through! We're graduated! So, to everyone who told any of us that we wouldn't make it, look at us now." She continued on with a powerful speech for several minutes. 

"..And now, I want to say a couple personal thank yous. Thank you to my mom and dad, for making me do all my homework and do everything the best I could. Thank you to the teachers who helped me do everything I could to succeed. Thank you to my wonderful little sister, Amy, who has always been there for me every time I needed a friend to freak out with. Thank you to all my friends, all of you, for filling these years with smiles and laughter. And most of all.. Thank you to my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, (Y/N), for sticking with me these past few weeks, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend my life with you. Thank you." As the shocked gasps from the gymnasium turned to loud cheering and clapping, she walked off to her original place of sitting, and you were being pat on the back and congradulated by everyone around you, as you began crying, out of happiness of course. 

 

Six years later, the two of you remained together, and were now about to graduate from college. At graduation, just before the ceremony had ended, she rushed on the stage and asked if she could make one last announcement. They let her, of course, everyone loved Jessica. She called you up on stage with her, and you felt all the eyes on you instantly. 

"(Full Name).. You've been filling my life with happiness and love for six whole years now, almost to the date. And, well.. I'll make this short and sweet here.. (Y/N), will you be my beautiful bride and marry me?" She was kneeling down, holding open a small black box with a gorgeous ring inside. And as the tears fell down your face, you, of course, said yes. And you couldn't be happier, even if you tried. 


End file.
